Masks
by sambri
Summary: Masks don't just hide the what's on the outside and sometimes the those with the biggest smiles have the most to hide.
1. Chapter 1

I thought Stephanie Brown needed some serious love and attention. I think she is one of the most underappreciated characters and she seems like a female version of Dick to me. This will take place during her time as Batgirl. So hopefully you guys will like this! I also wanted to do something a little more upbeat

Ages:

Alfred- Immortal

Bruce – 45

Barbara -27

Dick-24

Jason – 21

Cass- 20

Tim & Steph- 17

Damian- 12

It was a night like another in Gotham and like every night the scum of the city never stopped furthering the city's reputation. Such as the robbery that was taking place in Gotham National, the city's largest bank, but luckily the city had protectors to defend her and her citizens. Tonight it was Batgirl that was in the area. Some criminals may see this as a blessing instead of having one of the more skilled vigilantes like Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood, or Black Bat; basically anyone that wasn't Stephanie but she never let that slow her down. She has just has much passion and drive as any of the members of the family and she could handle any situation that the others could.

After countless times of trying to get her to give up the "family business", if she was even considered family by the others, the other vigilantes gave up for the most part believing that they have warned her enough. Black bat and Oracle were the most accepting of her inclusion, with Nightwing accepting her during his time as Batman, Red Hood was indifferent telling her she was a big girl, Robin consistently told her of how unworthy she was but he did that to just about everyone, Red Robin slowly accepted her after realizing that nothing he said would get her to stop, and Batman had never and never would accept her it seemed.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she jumped down from the rooftop and snuck into the bank as the criminal was busy in the vault emptying the safety deposit boxes.

"Don't you know stealing is wrong?"

The criminal slowly turned around, not even concerned that there was a Bat in the vault with him.

"Well this is a disappointment I was hoping for the Bat, not a lackey. But at least you're pretty." He looked her up and down slowly like they were flirting at a bar as a couple of citizens and not a criminal and vigilante.

Stephanie rolled her eyes at having to deal with another perverted criminal and took out her cuffs as she started walking towards the man. Now that she got a good look at him he wasn't dressed like a normal Gotham criminal; as they usually have the most colorful or the most ridiculous costumes ever. This guy wore a long black robe with a hood pulled up he had long blonde hair and the greenest eyes she had ever seen; he looked to be around her age and didn't look like he had any weapons. But you can never be too careful with all the weirds in Gotham

"Look dude why don't you make this easy on yourself put the stolen goods down and come with me."

"As much as I would like to get to know you better I don't think I will." He whips his hand out towards her and she flies out of the vault and lands on her back in the middle of the lobby.

"You see pretty girl I can't put my plans into motion if I get looked up." As he casually walks toward her with a cocky smile that Stephanie couldn't wait to knock it off face.

"Well guess you're not going to like me anymore freaky dude." Stephanie stood and pulls out a bo staff.

As she throws a gas pellet and rushes him. Batgirl may not be the best fighter in the family but she would be damned if she let this cock SOB beat her. Besides she had gotten much better after a summer of training with Cass.

After she knocks him on his ass and pins her staff to his jugular he stares up at her with a smirk that irratated her even more. Though it did make her more cautious as what more he could do if he was so relaxed.

" You're not half bad." He said right before he blew some kind of dust in to her face. As she jumps back to cough the rest of it out of her system he takes the chance to escape. But before he left she could have sworn his eyes flashed pitch black. But she didn't get the chance to think about it any further as the darkness consumed her.

When any of the bat's heart rate severly drops or escalates while on patrol it sends a signal to the cave and Oracle. So after Stephanie lost concisiousness the entire family would know in a matter of minutes.

" Oracle to Batman." Came the familiar voice of the first Batgirl

" Batman here." Bruce answered as he sat a top WE building with Robin looking over the city.

" I just got the signal from Batgirl." Not having to explain what signal she was talking about as it only went off when someone was in danger and was well known by all members of the family.

"Tt of course Fatgirl would cause it to go off." Damian remarked.

"Don't worry about it Batman I am closer to her location anyway." Red Robin responded ending the conversation as he jumped over the rooftops until he came to the bank were Batgirls signal was coming from. He jumped down and walked into the building.

"Batgirl where are you." He slowly walked towards the vault that looked like it been melted open and looked around to see the remnants of a fight.

"Batgirl." Tim knew she was here because the signal was still transmitting and the signal comes from the suit itself so the only way it would stop would be if the suit was taken off. Luckily it didn't take Tim long to find his best friend but how he found her was much unexpected.

Sitting in the middle of her black and purple uniform was an unconscious 8 year old Stephanie.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim was usually one of the calm, clear-headed ones of their group and didn't tend to let much of his emotions show and of course in their line of work nothing was unexpected. But no one had yet to be de-aged. As he kneeled down to wake her she opened her eyes.

"Who are you?!" Luckily as she tried to move further away the oversized costume stayed with her, covering her child-like body. Stephanie's features had changed a lot as she went from a beautiful woman to the most adorable little girl with long wavy blonde hair going past her waist and the biggest blue eyes. Her childhood in Gotham narrows clearly showed in the slight darkness that shown in her eyes. A darkness the Jason also had; one that no child should ever possess.

"Stephanie calm down. I won't hurt you." Seeing that he was frightening her he held up his hands in a non-threatening way. All the while trying to figure how this happened and worried that if she did not remember him she might not remember who did this to her.

"Yeah and I'll just believe a stranger in Gotham. How do you know my name? Where am I?" Stephanie rolled her eyes; she had learned from a very young age to trust no one. Ever. Her father made sure that rule stuck with her but she didn't want to think of either abusive or absent father. What she wanted to know was who this stranger that seemed to know her and why was he dressed like it was Halloween. It was really weird.

"We're not strangers we've been friends for years." This would be a problem if he could not get her to believe there past, as it would be a pain in the ass to try and get her to Oracle or the cave with her acting like she was being kidnapped by some weirdo in a cape. He could always nock her out with a pellet but that would not help him gain her trust and he did not want to scare his best friend any more than necessary.

"Look I promise you we are friends and I would never hurt you. You hurt you head and I just want to help you get better." Even though Tim was trying to convince Stephanie, he knew he had not been the best friend he should have been to her over the last few years. But Tim only wanted to keep her safe after losing her one time already; unfortunately that required him to control his feelings around her. Now Tim no longer had romantic feeling for her, he just never wanted any harm to come to her.

Stephanie looked him in the eyes but it was hard to tell anything with a mask on and this guy seemed to be really good at hiding his emotions. But something was telling her to trust him. Stephanie relaxed her body a little and gave a small nod.

"Now we have to go somewhere to get you help alright?" Tim moved closer and picked her up; making sure the costume kept her completely covered. Not that he hadn't seen everything when they were dating and this was Steph but it was a respect thing and he felt it would make her much more comfortable.

Steph just nodded her head staring straight at him, putting her hands on his shoulders but never completely relaxing her body. Tim carried her out of the building and pulled out his grapple.

"Now I want you to hold on really tight. Okay?" Offering her a small but reassuring smile

"What is that?" Steph was curious but not afraid of the gun shaped device in the weird guy's hand. Tim smiled a little bigger remember his first time as Robin using the grapple to fly through the sky, feeling like the world was disappearing around you.

"Have you ever wanted to fly?" He aimed at a high roof and pulled them up. The feeling never gets old as you soar and it never will; the feeling of not worrying about anything even for a little while was something that nothing else compared too. Of course Stephanie was not expecting to be pulled more than 20 stories into the air and held tight to the stranger hiding her face in his shoulder. But after a few minutes she looked up and saw the most beautiful sight. All you could see was the lights from the buildings and the stars. She never knew Gotham could be so beautiful it took her breath away.

The rest of the time she giggled and Tim felt his heart tighten seeing this little girl, his best friend, laugh and smile so hard like Gotham wasn't a place of misery and pain but a beautiful treasure.

Soon they reached his bike and they drove the rest of the short distance to the cave. Upon pulling up Tim picked her up again so she wouldn't trip over her costume. But she didn't seem to care anymore as her head started to bob up and down as she tried to fight sleep; which was hard for an 8 year seeing as it was almost 2 a.m. As Tim walked over to a an examination table he set her down and Alfred, always seeming to be ready for all the injuries that were incurred during the job, walked over to the pair.

"Master Tim I hope tonight was uneventful." Of course this being said before he saw the little girl sitting in front of them. Alfred rarely showed any emotions, hiding them better than Batman. But he was most certainly not expecting this.

"Who is the young miss? Surely you are not trying to be that much like Master Bruce and recruiting young children. Even though this was said in a calm tone it was clear to see that Alfred did not approve of any more children being brought into this kind of life.

"No this is Stephanie." Tim chuckled all the while trying to keep Steph calm as she was now more awake with another strange man in front of her. It seemed that she was very uncomfortable around guys.

"She doesn't seem to remember us."

"Oh dear. Hopefully this can be easily fixed." At this point Alfred had moved a little closer to her to try and exam any injuries but Steph was not having that. She moved further away.

"Alfred won't hurt you Steph he just wants to make sure you're not injured anywhere else." Tim tried to ignore that flash of mistrust that was there for a second. No one should ever be afraid of Alfred, that man is a saint. Before anyone could continue the conversation Nightwing, Batman, and Robin pulled into the cave.

"Was Stephanie alright?" Dick asked as he climbed off the bike and walked over to the two of them.

"Tt probably not. Fatgirl most likely messed something up and needed to be saved again." Damian walked over with Nightwing with his arms crossed and the usually scowl on his face. Both had taken over their masks by the time they reached the table. Batman had walked over to the computer knowing that Batgirl was not deadly injured and could wait. But neither Robin nor Nightwing was expecting to see a small little girl with way to much hair and blue orbs sitting in an oversized Batgirl suit.

"What happened?" Even though Dick was closer to his brothers he cared for all the members of his family and got quit protective when something happened.

"What does it look like Dick? She was like this when I found her, no one was around."

As the weird guys in the costumes began to talk Steph looked around the place. It looked like a cave and it was really creepy. What kind of weirdos dressed up and lived in a cave? But now that she thought of it she was wearing a weird outfit too. Why? Though she didn't get to think about it anymore as a very large man, larger than the other four came over. He was covered in black and had a scowl on his face like the youngest guy. Her body tensed and she got ready to bolt should she need too; guys that big and intimating in Gotham were never usually good.

Upon walking over Batman had pulled down the cowl but the normal frown never left. Like the calmer and collected members of the family Bruce never showed any emotions. Bruce did not even slow until he was right in front of Stephanie and when he tried to reach a hand out she slapped it away.

"Don't touch me." Not many people could glare let alone slap away Batman especially a child but Stephanie was not going to let this guy do whatever he wanted without a fight.

"I am not going to hurt you. I just need some blood to run." Bruce stated in not the most comforting tone. He moved his hand but not where he stood.

"Bruce you can't just demand a kid give you blood. Try and be a little more considerate." Dick sighed. He moved closer but at a slower and less intimating way, crouching down to get closer to her height.

"Hi Steph I'm Dick. You don't have to be afraid we just want to make sure you are okay, I promise it will only feel like a pinch." Dick tried to sound as harmless as possible.

"First off don't talk to I'm stupid kid and second just because you ask nicely doesn't mean I'm going to give you my blood you weirdo." Steph glared. Tim chuckled as Dick usually could get anything he wanted with that smile. It was good to see that Steph hadn't lost her spark.

Before anyone could say anything else Damian, having grown annoyed with the situation, took out a batarang and cut her forearm and had a vial to get a few drops.

"Master Damian!" Alfred lectured as he grabbed a gauze to cover the wound

"What the hell you asshole!" Steph glared at the brat and tried to get up but was being held down by Tim's hand on her shoulder.

"Dami you can't go around taking what you want when people say no." Dick sighed. It seemed he had some more work to do with his youngest brother.

"Tt this was taking too long and even though I don't care about Brown's wellbeing I don't wish to waste more time on pointless conversation." Showing no remorse had having just harmed a child and handed the vial to his father who took it over to the computer.

"It will take a few hours to run all the tests. We should know in the morning." Bruce placed the vial in a compartment in computer and got to work.

"Very well than this would be a perfect time to call it a night. I believe some of the young Masters clothes should be sufficient for tonight." Unlike Dick, Tim and Alfred talked to Stephanie like she was an adult which she appreciated. She jumped down from the table and tried to pull the pants of the weird suit she was wearing up so she wouldn't trip. Steph followed Alfred up a set of stairs to an expensive looking den/library area.

Dick and Damian had already headed upstairs. Alfred led the young girl to a room that was bigger than her father's apartment.

"Hopefully this room will be sufficient Miss Stephanie." Stephanie walked in and span in a circle. The bed was in the middle of the room with a stone balcony through the glass door windows, along with a joined bathroom also impressively large.

"Wow. This is cool."

"I am glad you approve. Master Tim will bring you some clothes for tonight. Sleep well." Alfred offered a loving smile as he cares deeply for all members the of the family the same.

After having bid her goodnight and leaving, Tim entered the room with a set of clothes very close to her size.

"I know the clothes are a little big but they should work for now." Tim handed her the clothes and she went to change in the bathroom. After a few minutes she walked out in some shorts and t-shirt that almost covered them.

She was not expecting the Tim to still be sitting there as she was usually left alone as adults didn't want to be bothered.

"I am right across the hall and Dick is next to me. Don't worry about Damian he won't bother you he tends to ignore everyone but Dick and Bruce." Tim said as she came to sit next to him on the bed. Steph just nodded her head but seemed to be dozing off. Tim got up and helped pulled back the covers, she crawled under and got comfortable.

"We are going to fix this and you are going to be just fine." Tim offered her a reassuring smile and moved some of the bangs out of her face.

" Hhhmm." Steph said right before she slipped into dreamland.

Tim laughed at her and walked over to the door and shut the lights. As he got ready for bed he couldn't help but get a feeling this would not be as easy to fix as he hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the slow update!School and my two jobs are keeping me on my toes!**

 **I have decided to update at least one or two stories a month just to make you guys happy! I am not sure which will be uploaded when but I will try and keep that routine. If there is a certain story you really want to see updated let me know and I can order them as such. As always keeping reviewing and let me know if you guys have any ideas!**

Stephanie slowly opened her eyes. Sitting up she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Hooping of the bed, she walked to the bathroom, jumped onto the counter, and looked in the mirror.

"Oh God it wasn't a dream." Looking at your younger self was definitely one of the weirdest experiences of her life; even though she couldn't remember much about said life. Before more thoughts could be put into the subject a loud grumble came from her stomach.

"I hear yea. Nothing can be done on an empty stomach." As she patted her stomach and jumped down from the counter to head downstairs. As she entered the hallway, no one else was around but luckily her room was not far from the staircase leading down. Upon getting taking that last step Steph heard voices from a nearby room.

Sitting at a table that could fit 20 people, were the stranger men from last night. At the head of the table was the large, scary man, to his right sat the over grown child, next to him was the rude kid, and on the opposite side sat the quiet but polite guy with the old guy serving them food.

Of course it was practically impossible to sneak up on a bat so they instantly noticed her presence, but let her take her time to immerge into the room.

"Good morning young miss." The elderly man greeted her with a smile and pulled out a chair to Tim's left. Tim paused in eating to offer her a small smile, which was a rare thing to see from him early in the morning.

"Morning." She quietly replied as she slowly made her way over to the table. Once sat, a plate of waffles was put in front of her and she knew she would instantly like this old guy as Steph practically inhaled the stack of waffles.

"You can slow down. The food isn't going anywhere." Dick chuckled as he continued to eat his cereal. Damian just ignored all of them as he listened to his music.

"Sorry. Where I come from you grab food whenever you can." Steph made this admission so carelessly as she continue to eat that she did not notice all the eyes land on her. It was easy to forget that Steph came from the same part of Gotham that Jason did, and she knew the hardships it entailed.

"Dick is right, take your time and eat as much as you want. After breakfast we will check on those results from last night." Bruce explained.

Steph just nodded and started in on her second plate.

After heading downstairs to figure what exactly happened with Stephanie a few days ago. As Bruce and Tim headed towards the computer, where hopefully the test results could shine some light, Dick was showing Steph around the cave.

"So you guys dress up and fight criminals and this is like your secret base?"

"Pretty much."

"That is so cool!" The excitement clearly shining on her face was one that only an innocent child could possess and Dick couldn't help but laugh. Even though he wasn't as close to Steph as Tim and Cass were, he was protective of all of his family members and he love to see them happy. Even if said happiness came from being de-aged and losing your memory. Luckily Steph didn't ask about her costume and wasn't interested in seeing the others for more than 5 minutes; apparently she was one of those kids with a short attention span.

As she continued to explore the vast cave, Dick made sure to keep a close eye on the fairly small 8 year old. It was far too easy to get hurt down here and the cave was by no means child friendly. But after their 'first' encounter last night he decided to not talk down to her, not that that was ever his intention, or treat her like a child, even though she was, and let her have free range for the most part.

"What's that?" Having found the trapeze set.

Dick's face lit up even more at the chance to explain something from his childhood and possibly show off.

"That is one of the most fun things you could ever do!"

"Really? Can I go up?"

"Maybe at a later time young miss. Master Bruce and Tim have the results back from last night." Steph jumped a little from the mysteriously quiet footsteps of the elderly man. How was he so quiet?

As they walked over, Steph noticed the rude kid from last night was now standing by the computer too. What was his name? Derek? Drake? Oh well doesn't matter. All she knows is she doesn't like him.

Upon getting closer Steph could see the Bruce and Tim did not look happy at all.

"Did you guys find out what's wrong?" Dick asked as he went to stand next to Damian.

"That's the problem. According to these there is nothing wrong." Tim furrowed his brow in frustration as he shifted through the papers.

"Perhaps it is not something physical?" Alfred offered with his input

"Alfie's right. Maybe it's something magic related?"

"Could be and if that's the case than this will take longer to resolve than anticipated. Both Zatana and Doctor Fate are off world for an extended period of time." Bruce signed

"Tt of course Brown would cause more problems than she is worth. She is almost as bad as Todd and Drake." Damian thought this investigation was a waste of time and father and Grayson should not be worried about such as pointless matter.

During this discussion Steph stood near Tim with a confused look on her face. Why were they running tests? Was there something wrong with her? She may be feeling shyer around these strangers but she was not one to back down from her fears.

"Is there something wrong with me?" All heads turned toward the out of place little girl dressed in oversized clothes with an overly serious look on her face.

"That would be an understatement." Damian sneered. Before Steph could offer a rebuttal Bruce jumped in.

"No there is nothing wrong." Offering a vague answer with a small smile before walking over to the computer. Steph couldn't help but doubt him. Something about this guy told her that he was good at keeping secrets.

Noticing her intense focus on Bruce, Tim decided to take her mind off their issue for a moment.

"How about we head upstairs and go out to get some ice cream?" Usually Dick would be the one to offer such an activity but Tim knew that his under aged best friend needed something carefree and fun.

"That's a great idea Timmy!"

"Normally I wouldn't endorse such an idea but I feel that it would be a good opportunity to get some appropriate clothing for the young miss."

Stephanie looked down to notice she was still in the oversized clothes from last night.

"It's decided then." Tim stated as he grabbed Steph shoulders and gently pushed her towards the stairs.

"Tt what is the point of going out to eat a frozen, sugary dairy products? " Damian complained but followed the others towards the stairs. Dick turned back with his typical smile.

"Come on little D, it will be fun to get out and ice cream makes everything better."

"Tt I doubt that."

About an hour later they had finally made it to the ice cream shop after finding some clothes that would suit Stephanie a lit bit better. Not to mention the time it took time for Dick to convince Damian to come. Alfred made sure to inform the older two to get Steph appropriate clothing while out. Luckily the little hole in the wall ice cream shop that Steph wanted to go too was not busy at all.

"Welcome to Teddy's! What can I get you?" This perky young blonde asked from behind the counter as she focus her gaze on Dick.

"I will take a small rocky road and he will take a small vanilla." Dick pointed at Damian before offering a charming smile causing the girl to blush a little.

Tim rolled his eyes before stepping up to the counter with Steph and offered a more polite smile to the girl.

"Can I get a small mocha?"

"Sure thing and what can I get you sweetie?" As she smiled over to Steph who was busy scoping out the different flavors on her tippy toes.

"Can I get that one?" Steph directed the question towards Tim as he looked over to see her pointing to the bubblegum flavor.

"Of course you can. One small bubble gum."

"No problem." As she moved to get the last of their order.

"Thank you!" Like any kid, she couldn't get to the ice cream quick enough.

As they sat at the table, Steph inhaling her sweet treat, Tim and Dick started talking about where to get clothes and random things in their life, and Damian ignoring all of them by looking at the window. When the bell above the door dinged.

Standing in the doorway stood was a fairly tall man with a leather jacket, a don't mess with me attitude, and white bangs. Next to him stood a much smaller woman with a quiet presence and eyes that seemed to observe everything in the span of a minute.


	4. Story Ideas

**Hey! I was thinking of writing a new story and I wanted your guy's opinion on which one would be the best! Also if you have any ideas of your own that you would really like to see, don't be afraid to message me; no ideas are rejected!**

\- The boys are kidnapped as civilians and tortured, with Tim taking the brunt of it.

\- Funny one-shots about the Bat family

\- AU where they are wolves. ( For this one I can make it so the story starts there or where they get transported and turned into wolves).

\- AU where Tim grew up as an assassin. ( Once again I can make it where it is in the normal timeline but Tim just never became Robin, or I can make it so the Bat family gets transported to a world where Tim is that way).

\- Helena meets Bruce and gets integrated into the family and their "night jobs".


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys like this update. I promise there is a surprise for you guys this coming week and I hope it makes you all happy! In case I forget to say this later Happy Thanksgiving and good luck to those people going out black Friday shopping!**

Upon hearing the ding of the bell, Tim looks up to see his remaining siblings enter this hole in the wall ice cream shop. What were the chances; knowing his family they were high.

"Jaybird! Cassie!" Of course, Dick would call them by these ridiculous nicknames with immense love in his voice.

Upon hearing this, the two new comers looked over; one had a blank expression, while the former had an arrogant, most likely taunting expression. Both walked over to the small group.

"What are you two doing?"

"What does it look like Dickie?"

"You should have told us you were coming here; we could have come together." Dick loved to spend time with his younger siblings.

Before Jason could say anymore, he noticed the small child sitting next to his replacement.

"Who's the kid? Your sex life finally catch up to you Dickie?" Jason smirked.

"Steph." Cass had been staring at the small child with golden hair and giant blue orbs. Of course, Steph had been so preoccupied by her ice cream that she hadn't noticed until her name was called.

"Do I know you?"

"Yes." Okay. Steph couldn't help but think this pretty lady was a little weird when she talked.

"It's complicated, something happened to Steph last night." Tim quickly explained

"Obviously, baby bird."

"We are going to get her some clothes; you want to come? Maybe some fresh eyes can help us figure out what is wrong." Dick asked as he stood. Damian sliding out of the booth right after him, having ignored his family up until this point.

Neither answered but followed the four out the door. As Steph walked to the car she noticed the girl was standing close to her. It felt like she was watching Steph very closely. Soon they were at the car and now that Jason was there, he wanted shot gun, which was being held by Damian.

"You must be more idiotic than I first thought if you believed I would allow you to ride in front, Todd." As he climbed into the front. before an undoubtable fight could break out, Dick jumped in.

"Come on Jay, it's not that far" As he stared the car and Jason grumbled before climbing into the middle row next to Tim while Cass and Steph sat in the third row of their escalade.

As Dick, had said, it only took 10 minutes to arrive at one of the biggest, and fanciest malls Steph had ever seen. Looking out the window she couldn't help be stare in amazement at the building that had to be at least 5 stories tall and go on for half a mile.

Of course, her train of thought was broken as they found a parking spot in the packed mall and the others started to get out.

As she slid out, Tim grabbed a hold of her hand. Steph looked up in confusion.

"I know you're a tough girl, but just to be safe." Offering a smile that even though he was trying to give her a choice, it was clear that she was not going to get out of his grip. Even so, Steph was not all that uncomfortable with this man she met less than two days ago. She just nodded her head and they followed the rest of their group.

To say the outside was impressive does nothing compared to the inside; filled with endless stores her family couldn't afford even after months of saving. Still holding onto Tim, Steph decided to scope out every store they passed before coming a large, very lavish department store (think of Macy's).

"Okay Alfred said we need to pick out some appropriate clothing; nothing ridiculous." Tim stated as the group walked over to the kid's section. Clothes from brands kids in her neighborhood would not even dream about.

"That means you Dick." Jason smirked

"Me?! I have great taste in clothes!"

"Yea and so does a blind person." Jason rolled his eyes.

After having spent more time than necessary arguing over what good fashion was, it was decided that everyone would pick out an outfit and whichever outfit looked the best, would be the style they go with.

As Steph tried on the clothing, the rest of the bat family decided to convene and try to understand what exactly happened to their teammate.

"None of our normal test came up with anything, so it is clearly not something physical like Poison Ivy or Scarecrow's toxin." Tim elaborated as he sat next to Cass on a fancy sofa. On either side were two single person cushion chairs where Jason and Dick sat, with Damian leaning on Dick's chair.

"Was anyone with blondie at all last night?"

"No. We all went on our own except for Bruce and Damian." Dick clarified.

"I don't see what the problem is. It's Brown's fault for letting this happen. If she was better at her job than this wouldn't be a problem. Why do we have to fix it?" Damian grumbled

"Family." Was all Cass offered as a response.

"She's right little D. Steph may not have been adopted by Bruce, but she is still a part of this family. Hopefully Bruce is able to figure out more while we are gone."

As Dick explained this to their youngest sibling, Steph stepped out of the dressing room in the first outfit. It was a little on the tomboyish side with a jean shorts, white vans, a white tank top that in black writing said "One girl army", a real black leather jacket, and a dark purple beanie.

"Wow, that looks good on you Steph." Dick encouraged

"Really?" Steph walked over to the full-length mirror and examined herself. Not that she wanted to admit it but she liked this outfit.

"Cute." The quiet girl said as she appeared beside Steph. How did she move so quietly? This family is so weird.

"They're right Steph, it suits you really well." Tim restated offering her a smile. For some reason, he just smiled the most around Stephanie and he smiled even more that he was the one to pick out the perfect outfit.

"So do you like it?" Dick asked with a genuine smile.

"Yeah. But I can't afford it?" Steph's excitement shattered as she realized that she shouldn't have even stepped into this store.

"Well it's a good thing you're not paying for." Tim stated

"What? Are you guys going to steal it for me?" Steph sarcastically asked as she turned to face the group.

This caused the entire group to start laughing. While Cass just offered a loving smile and Damian tt'd.

"In case you haven't realized kid, but Bruce is loaded." Jason laughed out as he tried to catch his breath.

"He's right Steph, you can have whatever you want."

"And Daddy Warbucks will pay for it all." Jason added

"But why?"

"What do you mean why?" Dick was confused.

"Why does he want to help me? Offer me all this stuff? I haven't even known him for two days and he want to feed me, cloth me, and give me a place to sleep. I don't understand why he cares so much.?" No adult in her life has ever cared this much about her. She would disappear for days and when she came back no one had noticed she was gone. Or her father would kick her out just for the fun of it.

This statement seemed to lessen the mood of the group. Everyone knew that during her very short time as Robin, Stephanie and Bruce never moved past the level of acquaintance; something that hurt her more than anything.

"If it is to make him feel better about himself, then he can keep his charity." Steph crossed her arms.

"Tt. Don't be ridiculous Brown. Father does not do anything without a reason."

" Dami's right. Bruce doesn't give out pity to anyone. Every act he does is because he truly cares. He is just not the best at showing it." Dick elaborated with a reassuring smile.

Though Steph was still doubtful, she chose to let the topic drop. After trying on all the other outfits picked out for her it was the decided that Tim and Cass's style (while both were tomboyish. Cass added a little more comfort into the mix) worked for her the best. So, they picked out 5 more outfits for now. They also decided to get her some more kid friendly activities to do at the manor; as they were not sure how long this would last. Steph was given an iPod, tablet, roller blades, and a soccer ball.

As each of them carried a few bags and having been at the mall for several hours decided it was time to go home. They were walking towards the door, when they passed a food court like no other. It had easily two dozen restaurants, cafes, ice cream, and so on. Steph stopped in her tracks in wonder.

Having been walking beside his smaller best friend, Tim easily noticed the desire in her eyes and couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Would you like something?"

"No. I'm fine." She responded right before her stomach betrayed her. Steph was sure her face changed 3 colors.

"Well I could use some food." After convincing the rest of their group that a late lunch was a good idea. The grabbed some food from a fancy café in the mall.

As Steph was eating she saw some other kids go towards this giant trampoline like attraction where you could jump and flip. Of course, being a kid this instantly attracted her.

"Hey, what's that?" Pointing over to the area filled with laughing children.

The others stopped eating or talking to see what Steph was pointing at. Dick of course was the one to be just as excited about it as a little kid.

"That looks like a good time. Want to try?" He asked her

"Yeah!" Steph eyes lit up. Dick laughed agreed to take her over as the other continued eating or talking.

Soon she was at the front of the line and was being strapped into a harness by a teenage girl and Steph was given permission to start her 15-minute session. Steph started going slow before jumping, flipping, and laughing. It was so much fun and something she would want to do all the time.

Of course, she doesn't notice Dick taking pictures of her. There are so few of Steph around the manor. But before she knows it her turn is up and she walks over to Dick with her hair crazily flying in different directions.

"Well if your hair is a sign, I take it you had fun?" Dick chuckled as he ruffled her hair as Steph just offered a satisfied grin.

Luckily by the time Steph finished her activity the rest of their group was ready to leave.

As they pulled up to the manor the sun was beginning to set on the horizon and as Tim crawled out of the middle row, where he sat next to Jason, he turned around to see Cass getting out of the car with a sleeping Steph resting her head on the older girl's shoulder.

Tim offered a smile as he moved to help his brothers grab the bags from the trunk and the group headed inside.

"Master Jason. Miss Cass. What a pleasant surprise." Alfred truly loved seeing his more independent family members as they didn't come by often.

"Hey Alfie." Jason was always happy to see the loyal family butler and it always improved his mood. while Cass offered a silent, loving smile.

"I see the young Miss has worn herself out." Steph had not even flinched from being moved around and was still sleeping soundly. As she had her head-on Cass's shoulder and her arms around her neck.

"Yea there was one of those indoor trampolines at the mall and she had a great time with that." Tim elaborated.

"Well it is good to see that she enjoyed herself. Hopefully you picked out appropriate clothing?" Alfred quirked a brow.

"Yea. We made sure to not let Dickie choose anything." Jason joked as he walked towards the steps to put the bags away.

"Hey, stop making fun of my fashion choice. I have good taste right Dami?" As Dick followed Jason.

"Tt. Don't be childish Grayson. Where is father Pennyworth?" Damian had ignored his family for most of the day, including the hurt look he was now getting from Dick, and was glad to finally be home so he could go on patrol.

"Master Bruce is downstairs. He has spent all day trying to find the cause for the young Miss's predicament. Alfred explained. Damian nodded before following his brother's upstairs to the rooms. At this point both Tim and Cass had decided to go to their respective rooms before getting ready for tonight.

Upon entering Steph's new room, Cass proceeded to pull the covers back and carefully lay her down. Cass stared down at her child sized best friend. Contemplating how to act in such a situation. This small Steph was very different from the one she knew. This child was always on guard or mistrusting of someone and even though the child might joke, her body never seemed to relax. I was becoming more clear that there is very little they know about Steph's childhood. But that only made Cass want to protect the sleeping child even more.

Cass leaned down to plant a soft kiss to her forehead before quietly leaving the room, heading down to join her brothers and father. Whoever did this her best friend was not going to escape her or her family. That she promised.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the slow speed! I hope this update is enjoyable for you guys and I promise more is to come.**

 **Also, I truly love all the support and reviews! I could not ask for better readers. I also wanted to let you guys know I am working on responding to your questions and comments!**

 **Just a future note, I respond better to PM's.**

"You ready boy?" Steph held the soccer ball above her head as the great Dane barked happily with his butt in the air and tail wagging a mile a minute.

It has been two weeks, and no one had been able to figure what was supposedly wrong. So, tensions were running high. Bruce and Tim were endlessly frustrated with all the dead ends. Not to mention that Damian was getting on her last nerve.

Hence, why she was currently hiding away from with the only eager friend.

Throwing the ball, she laughed as the 150 lb. dashed after it, and joined in the chase. Luckily the halls were long enough that the chase lasted longer than most.

Eventually, the ball bounced into the open den. Titus followed it without hesitation, but Steph stopped as the lecture from the Bat popped in the head. Something about it being a private space and essentially off limits.

Smirking she decided that what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

Pushing the door open the rest of the way, she notices the Titus sat in the middle of the room with the ball at this side. Smiling she scratched him behind the ears before looking around.

With all the tests and constant supervision, she didn't get a lot of time to explore on her own. Unsure if it was because they were just overprotective or if extremely untrusting. Maybe it was the crime alley kid in her, but she couldn't help but snoop.

Walking around the room she stopped at the desk and pulled at the drawers, but they held tight causing her to roll her eyes.

"Of course, this family would be the most paranoid group." Turning around she began looking through the massive bookshelf (unfortunate only being tall enough to reach the fourth shelf of over a dozen). Getting bored she sat in the fancy, leather desk chair and begun to spin herself with a sigh.

Slowly the chair stopped to face the beautiful, old grandfather clock across the room against the side wall. Staring at it, Steph could not help but get a sense of dejavu.

Getting up on autopilot, she pulled the chair up to the clock before reaching for the hands. Moving them without even thinking.

Before she could move the minute hand over, so the clock would 10:48 p.m. a voice belonging to someone she had been avoiding like the plague answered behind her.

"What're you doing Brown?" Groaning she turned around to see the arrogant teenage resident of the house. Standing there with his arms crossed and a permanent scowl on his face.

Of course, Titus was not bothered by his posture or the atmosphere trotted over to receive a head pat.

"Nothing, just trying to kill the boredom. What is so important about this room anyway?" She glares back getting down from the chair.

"Father and Grayson have told you to stay out of here," Damian stated flatly with the scowl never leaving. Steph rolled her eyes at his avoidance of the question. An ability that everyone here seemed to excel in.

"Whatever. It's just a boring old office."

"Tt." That annoying sound that made her want to stab him in his face was the only response before he turned and left with his loyal canine close behind.

"Ugh. What an ass." She gritted before flopping on the couch in front of the desk. Staring at the ceiling and listening to the ticking of the clock, thoughts of her past (which was supposedly years ago but felt like days ago) filled her mind.

What were her parents doing? Was her mom okay? What scheme with the local scumbags was her father involved in?

Shaking those thoughts away she sat up. There is no point in worrying about that right now. There was no point in worrying about them. They never seemed worried about her. Even her mom was never too worried about what happened. Saying that it was if she just kept her mouth shut or lost the attitude than everyone would be happier. Hell, they probably didn't even know she was gone.

"Ah, there you are young miss." Steph jumped a little at how quiet even the butler was.

"Master Bruce and Master Tim are looking for you. They have someone that might be able to help."

"What's the point. They have been running tests for weeks. I don't feel like being jabbed with any more needles or scanned on any tables. Steph muttered as she slid off the couch to follow him anyway.

"well, this friend has a different method that just might be what we need," Alfred explained as they went down a hallway, downstairs, and turned to stand before two massive glass doors. Inside was a library looking room with a spiral staircase leading to a landing, a fireplace, and fancy leather furniture.

Walking across the room, Alfred came to stand before a marble statue head and pushed in its nose. Slightly to the right, the wall slid to reveal a stone staircase leading down.

Continuing to follow, Steph got the idea that this was to that weird cave they lived in. Over the past few weeks, they would bring her down in different ways. Or they would run quick test/get samples on the main level. At some point, she was going to retrace her steps and see if she could find any of the other entrances.

Once reaching the bottom of the steps, she notices the big grump and Tim stood next to an examining table. But like Alfred said, they were not alone.

With them was a beautiful woman in her mid-twenties with a costume that looked like a mix between a one-piece swimsuit and a tuxedo.

Upon walking closer, the woman made eye contact and offered a kind smile.

"You must be Stephanie. Nice to meet you." Steph just stared at the outstretched hand questioningly. Not to seem rude but people from her part of town didn't really shake hands to be friendly.

With a clearing of the throat from Alfred (mostly upset with her lack of manners), she returns the gesture.

"Hi." Not at all seeming insulted, a lady just continues to offer her kind and patient smile. The one that Steph likes but hates.

"Steph, Zatana is going to do a quick test and see if she can find something that we may be missing." Steph looks over when Tim openly explains the situations like he does every time. Thus, relaxing her.

Knowing the routine by now, she hops on the table (happy that they lowered after the first test as she wouldn't let anyone pick her up). Zatanna comes to stand before her with Bruce and Tim to her left and Alfred to her right.

"Now Stephanie, there may be a strange tingling but that is normal okay?" Steph nods as the dark-haired woman puts cool hands around her face.

The next few minutes pass in a haze. Flashes of an older blonde woman joking with a short-haired, Asian girl both in costume. The next moment the blonde woman is fighting a cloak covered man in a bank. Lastly, is her waking up on the bank floor in this state while Tim looks on surprised.

"Okay, that should be enough." Zatanna states as she steps back and Steph focuses back in on the present.

"What was that?" Steph asks as she rubs her eyes to get them to focus.

"I just took a quick glimpse at your recent memories."

"What?! Have you never heard of the thing called privacy!" She was pissed. Like most people, her mind was the only place she could escape her shitty life.

"I'm sorry. I should have mentioned what was going to happen." Zatanna apologized not that it helped Steph's mood any.

"Hell, yes you should have." Not seeming to like her response, it was not Alfred that jumped at this time.

"That is enough. I told her not to mention it to you." Bruce explained without any remorse. Steph's temper flared at this piece of information and how the asshole thought there was nothing wrong. Glaring full force at the older male, he didn't seem the least bit bothered as he met her with just as much intensity.

"Look Steph we should have told you, but it is easier to read a mind when it is unexpecting and relaxed." Tim tried to defuse the situation with a calmer and less entitles approach.

Not that it made it any better. She trusted him to be completely honest with her. She should have known better.

"We are done talking about this. We did what was best to help you. If you want to continue to pout and be rude you can go upstairs." Bruce state with impatience. The nerve of the man made Steph want to punch him in the face. No wonder his son was an asshole.

But seeing as how she wanted to know the results, she backed down first. Seeming satisfied with this Bruce turned back to Zatanna and nodded.

"Well from the few pieces I got, I know you we are dealing with. His name is Zarius. A very powerful, very dangerous magic user from another dimension. He tends to hop from one dimension to the next, causing chaos where ever he goes for his enjoyment. Though he tends to be a little more gruesome than turning one person into a little girl."

"How can you tell it was him?" Tim asked.

"Every magic user leaves behind a sigil. Kind of like a signature that only other magic users can see or sense." Zatanna clarified.

"Do you know where he is now?" Bruce asked but unfortunate Zatanna shook her head.

"Zarius is very sporadic. Never following a pattern or method to his madness. Not to mention that he has centuries of experience avoiding us."

"So how long until his spell wears off?" Steph spoke up and the magician glanced over with sad eyes.

"That's the problem. I don't think it will."


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sooo sorry that this has taken as long as it has! I am overjoyed that so many people liked this story. Like I have said before, Steph never gets the love she deserves so it's about high time.**

 **As always, I own none of the rights to the characters as they belong to their original owners.**

 **Please enjoy and let me know how I am doing!**

Ages:  
Alfred- Immortal  
Bruce – 45  
Barbara -27  
Dick-24  
Jason – 21  
Cass- 20  
Tim- 17  
Damian- 12

Steph- 8

Steph sat outside under a large willow tree in the backyard of the grand Wayne estate facing the calming waters of the large pond. Surrounded in a small opening of a wooded area.

Fortunately, it was close enough to the manor that Alfred would let her wonder but far enough away for some privacy.

With her knees pulled up to her chest, she was able to carefully think over the latest information she acquired in the last few hours.

What Zatanna has said about this being a curse and permanent at that put knots in her stomach. What did this mean for her? Would she be kicked out? Forced to return to her parent and her shitty life? Never knowing where the next meal was coming from. Whether her dad was going to snap and take his anger out on her and her mom? If her mom would bolt and save her own skin?

But what other choice did she have? If they kicked, her out it was not like she had a lot of places willing to take her in. even with the constant supervision and orders of the bossy rich guy was better than being completely forgotten in Gotham's slums.

While racking her brain for solutions to alternative living places a new and insane idea entered her head. What if she could find this Zarius guy and get him to reverse it? Sure, Zatanna said he was dangerous but that was 95% of Gotham.

While contemplating ways to find him, a friendly voice called out from the trees behind her. Turning, Steph saw the oldest two boys' approach. Dick and Jason, she thought their names were.

"What're you doin blondie?" the taller boy (Jason?) asked with a mischievous smirk as he and the guy that never stopped smiling (ultimately making him Dick) approached.

"Nothing, just thinking." Steph returned to the earlier position of her head on knees and eyes focused on the calming water. Golden blonde hair framing her face.

Big brother sense going off, Dick plopped down next to her gracefully to rest in a crossed legged position like a child in class. The pure smile never leaving his face.

"What about?" glancing over, Steph could not resist, like many people she was sure, the power of the smile and those bright blue eyes. Something about them wanted her to just trust him. But even beyond that, there was something in the back of her mind telling her she could. That she knew him.

"I just…feel lost. Like everything is falling apart around me." She says with a dejected look. Even with their claims to have known her as an adult, she could just not see herself getting that comfortable with someone.

"That's understandable. You have been through a lot the last few weeks. It is hard for anyone." Dick defended with a sympathetic look. One that pissed Steph off but also gave her a warm, tingling feeling inside at someone noticing her distressed state.

"I guess." She hesitantly agreed

"Dickie's right kiddo," Jason affirmed before moving closer and leaning against the tree behind them. The smirk changing into a kind smile, getting a return smile. Something about the older boy appealed to her. Like he truly understood what she had gone through.

"Steph, we know it has been a huge adjustment and even harder with you not really remembering who we are. But we truly only want to help you." Pulling her attention back to him, she was greeted with that kind smile that proved how honest his words were. A feat that few in Gotham could accomplish. Steph let the return smile slid over her face as a result.

"Okay." Seeing the easing of her tension, Jason pushed off the tree and offered her a hand up.

"Great if we are done with this sappy love moment. We should be getting back. Alfie's bound to be worried by now." For some unknown reason, Steph realized she was far more relaxed than over an hour ago when she first ventured out. An occurrence that seems to happen whenever she was around the family for long periods of time. Maybe it was a coincidence, but a voice in her head was telling her that was a lie.

While she would never admit it. The two older boys had a playful yet protective that came across whenever she was around them. Almost like an older brother.

Steph could not help being drawn to them as she spent most of her days alone and afraid with no siblings to help fill the void. What would brothers and sisters have been like to have? Would they have gotten along like she did with the Wayne family, eh except Damian, or would they have left her too? Would they have protected her from her father?

Pushing the thoughts away, she accepted the offered hand with a small smile. Which was awarded with a hair ruffle from the older boy.

"Ah. Dude don't!" Steph laughed as she moved away both boys laughing.

As they made the short walk back, laughter filled the air as they pushed each other and joked.

* * *

The rest of the evening was uneventful as the family ate dinner and got ready for tonight. Cass was out of the country working with Barbra and the rest of the family had left to beat up scumbags.

After being denied the chance to at least listen into down in the Batcave, Steph was sent to bed, like a 5-year-old, where she tossed and turned for a good three hours.

Sitting up, there was no way she could just lay here while everyone else got to go after the guy who did this, it was her life he fucked up. Deciding then it was time to take things into her own hands.

Slowly opening the door, she looked both ways down the long hallway. When she was first given a room, she didn't miss the fact that they put her in the middle of everyone. That way if she tried to bolt someone would know. To her right was Damian's room with Bruce being a couple of doors down from him and Cass's was to her left. Directly across from her was Tim's room (which made her happy) with Jason's to his left and Dick's to his right.

Making her way out of the room and towards the grand staircase, she knew that she couldn't walk into this empty handed. What she needed was a way to defend herself, and possibly fight.

Quickly she found her way to the room with the marble statue head and pressed the nose in like she had seen Alfred do. Wanting to jump with cheer when it worked, and the wall moved to reveal a stone staircase leading into a dark abyss.

Wasting no more time, especially on how creepy going down there was by herself, she bolted down the stairs and quickly moved to the shadows. No was she got caught before leaving the house. Moving as quickly and quietly as possible, as she kept one eye on Alfred who was focused on the bat computer.

Having successfully moved past him undetected. Steph looked over the various weapons that lay on the table. There was a bat-shaped boomerang looking thing (sharp enough to cut her finger when she picked it up), some small orb looking things, and a pile of tiny pellets.

Not knowing what any of it really was, only that it had to be dangerous to be down here, she soundlessly put them in the bag. After swinging it onto her back she looked around to see Alfred where she found him. Just as quietly as she came down she tiptoed back up the stairs.

After the door slid back into place, the next step was to think of the perfect place to sneak out of. A family this wealthy and paranoid will surely have an extreme security system. The front and back doors were always a big no. the first level windows were probably just as bad as bad, which left only one logical option left. The bedroom windows. The second level was so high off the ground where they were probably never worried about someone unwanted coming in that way.

Rushing back up, she threw open the glass doors leading to her balcony. Counting her blessings that there was a large tree reaching right over to the railing. Smiling she hopped onto the railing's edge before making a small leap to the large branch.

Swiftly she made her way down before racing across the yard, which seemed bigger than she remembered. Upon approaching the edge of the property, a large metal, black gate came into view. Looking both ways there was no doubt in encompassed the entire estate.

This was another roadblock as sometimes people put security systems on their gates as well. With this family, it was always a probability.

But there was no way she was going back now.

Since it was slick and so tall she had to use all her upper arm strength to get her over. Panting, she landed on the other side with a victorious smile as she jogged to the city.

* * *

After finally making into the notorious city she headed to the last place she remembered, the bank. That was where Tim said he found her, so maybe that is where this guy did something.

As she walked, hands tight on the backpack straps. Steph couldn't help but focus on coming up with a plan for what she was going to do if she actually found this guy. Was he really that dangerous? Zatanna seemed worried when she mentioned him.

As she continued her pace, deep in thought, she didn't notice the three men whose attention she caught as the pointed and smirked over at a child wondering the city alone so late at night. It wasn't until the called out that she wanted to smack herself for being so careless.

"Hey, baby girl. Whatcha doing out here all alone?" the tallest guy with a greasy hair and undoubtedly the leader of these nimrods asked with a smile that was created by pedophiles. Steph tensed as they approached and the other two moved around behind her.

Having grown up around disgusting animals like this her whole life, she had a very good idea of what they wanted.

"I am not alone. I am meeting up with my family." Which was not a complete lie since moving in with the ragtag group, that had begun to worm their way into her heart. For one they cared about her far more than her parents ever did. Of course, the sleazeball seemed to see through her pathetic excuse.

"Really now? They just let such a beautiful girl like you walk around a city like this at this time of night?" Steph wanted to gag when he moved closer and the smell of serious BO filled her senses.

"Why don't you let us walk you the rest of the way. There are a lot of creeps running around Gotham."

' _Yeah I am looking at one'_ Steph thought but instead, let the logical side of her brain prevail.

"Thanks, but I am good." She clarified as she hiked the bag higher and closer to her body when she felt one of the other creeps tugging at it. Starting to walk away, a hand grabbed her bag and yanked her backward.

"Oh, but baby we insist." Pervert dude said with that rapist smile.

Realizing that talking to these dumbasses was going to get her nowhere, she moved to plan B. with as much strength as she could muster she launched a punch right into the greasy asshole's nuts, yanked herself free and ran like a bat out of hell.

In the distance a faint "that bitch! Get her!" was heard over the wind rushing around her.

Not bothering to turn back, Steph pushed her legs to move faster and her lungs to take more air as she raced down the sidewalks. Unfortunately, the men had much longer legs and were quickly gaining on her.

Darting into an alleyway, hoping to lose them in the tight spaces, dread filled her as the on she placed her escape on was a dead end.

"Well girly looks like you ran all out of luck. You're gonna pay for that cheap shot." Whirling around, she took a step back for everyone they took forward.

"Didn't your mother ever tell that being a pedophile was wrong asshole." A deep voice from above called out before a man, a very tall, built one, dropped down in a soundless crouch before standing. Wearing a black bodysuit with a red helmet, a red bat symbol, and guns strapped to his side, he was one intimidating presence.

"Get lost freak. This is none of your business." The greasy pervert tried to keep the fear out of his voice but was not successful in doing so. While the vigilante was completely relaxed.

"Actually, dickwad the fact that you have some kid cornered in an alley makes it my business." The deadly voice answered as he shifted his footing and in a split second launched at the three criminals.

While standing with her back against the wall, Steph watched in amazement at how agile and dangerous this mystery man was. There was such power but control with every strike and decision.

Before she knew it, it was over. The three scumbags laid groaning on the ground as the vigilante pulled out one of his hand guns.

Steph pales as the realization of the situation overtook her. Flashbacks to when her dad would get particularly pissed off at people who he deemed incompetent or could not put his clue together.

Without thinking she rushed forward and grabbed the man's arm and pulled it away from where it was aimed at the criminal's heads'.

"No! Stop!" even if they were sick bastards. No one deserved to die in an alleyway and be forgotten like trash.

The red hooded vigilante turned his attention to her and it was hard not to be terrified with those non-blinking eyes staring into her. But no way was she just going to stand by and let a murder happen.

"You can't just go around shooting people." She lectured with a look of determination.

"They deserve this. They are not people. They are monsters." He stated in an eerily calm voice.

"Even still. If you go around shooting whoever you want then you are not better than they are." she all but pleaded. The last thing Gotham needed was another psychopath running around.

After what seemed like hours of intense silence, he finally holstered his gun. Steph sighed in relief, as he handcuffed the criminals and called the GCPD, had having surprisingly won that argument.

"Alright, kid lets go." Steph head snapped up at that.

"Go? Go where?'" As much as she appreciated the save, she had all the creepy guys she could handle for one night.

"To meet up with the boss man." Steph paled. How could they have found her already? The man laughed at her expression.

"Did you really think we wouldn't plan for you sneaking out? Agent A let us know as soon as the security system around the gate was tripped." He explained as an embarrassed blush overtook her face. Looking up through her lashes she asked.

"How pissed is he?" No explanation needed for who he was.

"On a scale of one to ten, I would say 11." Dread filled her at his honest answer. Soon followed by fear at what he would do. Sure, she could run but how far would she get with ninja boy following her. Seeming to sense her distress the man reached out to place a hand on her head.

"Look, kid, he may be mad but something you should know about the Bat is he only gets this way when worried about one of his kids." A warm feeling filled her heart at being considered one of Batman's kids. The fact that there was someone out there they cared for her filled her with a whole new feeling.

"But I am not one of his kids." She whispered refusing to make eye contact. This only resulted in a hair ruffle from the kind but dangerous stranger.

"You are good as." Eyes widening, Steph used all her willpower to not let the tears that were begging to be freed flow down her face. Instead offering only a small nod. Luckily he cut off any need for more conversation on the matter.

"So, like I said we should get going. I already told them we are coming. If we take too long they will track us down here." Steph nodded again as he took out his grappling gun and reached down to scoop her up. Holding her under her legs and she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hold on tight kid." With that, they took off into the night sky. As they soared Steph could not stop the smile the overtook her face or the laughter that left her body. Most people probably would have been terrified, but for her, it was a freeing experience. A short time where nothing could touch her, and it seemed like anything was possible.

All too soon they landed on the top of the GCPD building next to the bat symbol. As the vigilante put her down she could help but let out a final giggle.

"Do it again." This earned a chuckle from the man as he once again ruffled her hair. As she came down from her adrenaline high she noticed four figures come out of the shadows. One was obviously Batman and his partner Robin both with matching scowls. While the other two, Red Robin and Nightwing she thought, came into the night light with unreadable faces. Going based off body type and personality it was easier to put faces to the vigilantes with them all standing together. Quite proud of herself for putting the pieces together.

Not that it mattered when she sensed the anger and worry in the air, all previous happiness left her. Before she could even contemplate bolting, Red hood pushed her closer to the other vigilantes which were the last thing she wanted to do especially with how pissed they looked. While Robin looked more annoyed at having to stop patrol for this than anything. So at least that was one less person to worry about.

Once with reaching distance Nightwing rushed over to check her for injuries. Incapable of turning off his overprotective brother mode for even a moment.

"Are you alright?" Unable to keep the worry out of his voice as he searched her head and scanned her body.

"I'm fine." She clarified as she pushed his hands away and took half a step back. Unsure how to react to all the attention and concern radiating from the man.

"If you call almost getting grabbed by some pedophiles okay than sure." She could hear the sarcasm in his voice and undoubtedly the rolling of his eyes as she turned to glare at the older male at having ratted her out. At hearing this she gains even more attention as Red Robin and Nightwing postures grew tenser. Batman and Red hood growing angrier, if that was possible, and even Robin flashed a worried look her way for a second.

"Seriously guys I am fine. Hood showed up at just the right time." Trying to appease the immense overprotect aura that was exuding from the men around her.

"You should not have been out here, to begin with." Came the deep growl of the Bat as he moved closer.

"Well of you had kept me in the loop from the beginning, I wouldn't have had to sneak into the city for answers." Steph offered as she took an irritated stance in front of the Batman. Someone that made most criminals pee their pants with just a look.

"You had no need to know because there was nothing you could do." Someone the growl deepened even more to one that screamed 'submit to my rules and that I am the boss' which made her want to laugh as she didn't submit to anyone.

"Says you asshole! This is my life that this guy fucked up." Steph all but screamed back as she wanted nothing more than to punch this jerk in the face. Of course, this had been the wrong thing to say as the look on his face instantly darkened. Had she not been so stubborn she would have been terrified right now. After a few seconds of him staring into her soul, he motioned to the others on the roof.

"Leave us." Her stomach dropped at the thought of being left alone with such an intimidating person.

"B-." Nightwing started.

"Now. Go finish patrol. See if you can find anything else about this Zarius." Batman ordered as he broke eye contact and switched it to the younger vigilante, so they could see how serious he was. With a sigh, Nightwing cast her a sympathetic smile before flipping of the edge and disappearing into the night. Robin 'Tt' as he followed suit. With Red Robin and Red hood going in an opposite direction.

Now that they were alone, Steph's courage was quickly leaving her. It was always easier to be brave in front of others to prove a point. But when the only audience you had was yourself it suddenly became much harder.

"When I tell you to stay put I mean it." The comment pulling her attention away from the night sky and back to the other occupant on the roof.

"This may surprise you big man but I am not a dog to be ordered around."

"Have you ever been treated as such? You are treated like a child who should be listening."

"And who pray tell should I be listening too? My deadbeat parents or you?" Steph scoffed at both options. One thing she has learned in her short, long? life is that adults can not be trusted. That they will use you and abuse you until they don't need you anymore.

"Yes. When you are in my care my word is how things are going to be. If you cannot there will be consequences." Batman stated with concrete conviction.

"Well if I am such as a headache for you, why don't you give me back to my parent? One less problem for you to deal with!" While the last thing she wanted was to see her father again, anything was better than being treated like a servant by this rich ass hole.

As soon as the comment left her mouth for a split second there was a look of grief on his face before the shields went back up. Why would he be sad about her parents? Did something happen to them? A feeling like ice water flowed through her at the thought of something happening. While they tended to be shitty parents, they were her shitty parents.

"What? What is it?" When he didn't answer she grew even more irritated. But in reality, it was more from not knowing something about her family that was causing the unease.

"For once can you just not be so secretive and tell me the truth! Did something happen to my parents?" Steph demanded as the feeling of alarm grew. Sighing he allowed the sympathetic look to come out.

"Stephanie. Your parents passed away over two years ago." And just like that, her stomach fell to her feet at the news.

"What." Seeing her freeze. The feeling of ice-cold water flowed through her veins; her parents were dead? the only people she had left in the world had truly left her behind in the worst way. She all alone.

With those thoughts, the tears that she didn't know were being held back freely flowed as she fell to her knees. Without realizing it the Bat had moved closer to give her comfort with his presence.

"They left me all alone." She sobbed as she looked up with tears pouring out of her sapphire blue eyes. Not caring how weak she looked, she continued to cry her heart out. From not only the loss of her parents but also all the pain they had caused her over the years.

"You are not alone." Looking up Batman was right in front of her staring with his cowl pushed down. Amazed that he would take such a risk for her. But what shocked her more was that it was not Batman or Brucie looking at her but Bruce Wayne, fellow orphan. Showing that at his very core he knew the pain she was going through.

"Y-you p-promise." She managed to get out between hiccups.

"I swear." He confidently responded as he brought a Kevlar gloved hand to wipe away some of her tears. That action was the last thing that truly broke her as she launched herself at him and gripped him tightly. Like a lifeline. In turn, he wrapped those powerful arms around her and never in her life has she felt safer.

 **Yay! Finally, an update!**

 **I tried to make this one longer to make up for the lack of other ones. I hope you enjoy.**

 **If you guys ever have ideas on how it should go, please let me know. I promise I don't bite. Unless you're into that kind of thing. haha**


End file.
